You Mean It?
by GR and BC
Summary: Phix and Haruhi were separated one faithful night. It has been about two months since then, but Haruhi still hasn't forgotten and still blames herself. Phix reappears one day, having searched for (by asking for directions) the Host Club. Haruhi still loves Phix, and Phix the same, though neither knows it, nor have at all. Will it stay that way? Or will Haruhi find a new prince...?
1. NO!

_Pff~ Hey guys~ It's me again, with a new multi-capter~ This is planned to just have nine chapters, and is kinda like a sequel to Spring. _cicizchan _gave me the idea~Almost literally... Y'see, they gave me the idea of a sequel to Spring about- HAH~ Did you really tink I'd give away the plot? Pff~ Just read on~ Oh, and by the way, I only own Phix, and the plot~ _cicizchan _owns most of the idea, and Bisco-san owns the manga/anime~ Enjoy, hai? ^^_

**~waffles~**

NO!

|The local park, 7:00 PM|

"Hey, Fujiru-chan~ Shouldn't we be heading home?" The sun was setting in the distance.

"Can't we stay out a little longer? Dad knows you'll get me home safely." The stars were starting to come out.

"Fine, fine~ Only for Fujiru-chan." They both stood by the lake, staring at the beautiful view of the last light of day fading into night.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

They were both walking back to the apartment compound. Streetlights were the only light source, since the moon was hidden in the clouds. Both Haruhi and Phix felt uneasy about the shadows and alleys they had to pass.

_... Now. _The thug nodded, though the person who spoke on the other side of the earpiece couldn't tell. He jumped out, startling both the male and female, who covered her mouth to stifle her scream.

The man's hand snapped out, grabbing Phix, and his other hand swiftl knocked him unconsious.

"No! Leave him alone!" Haruhi yelled. The man glared at her, and she cowered. The man was frightening, because all she could see was his glowing red eyes in the darkness.

The man stepped over to her, hitting a pressure point easily. Haruhi blacked out.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Nnnh..." Haruhi groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. What had happened last night...? "!" Her eyes widened. She was at her apartment - outside of it, mind you - and Phix was-! Where was he?!

She jumped up, leaning against the wall from a dizzy spell for a minute or two, before stepping in front of Phix's door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

No answer.

_Knock, knock knock!_

No answer...

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Again, no answer... So, that means...!

"NO!" Haruhi yelled, fear coursing through her. Her brown eyes were wide and magnified by tears. "N-no, he can't be..." She fell to her knees, crying. Cursing last night, cursing that man, cursing herself. Why hadn't she just let Phix take her home when the sun had started setting...?

**~waffles~**

_Soooo? Did ya like it~? Love it~? Hate it~? Loath it~? Dislike it~? Please, tell me in a review~ They're all greatly appreciated ^^~ Even flames~ I need to keep warm, you know~ Winter is setting in down here in SC~ ^^_


	2. A Family Reunion?

A "Family" Reunion?

Shik: Last time, on You Mean It?, Phix was kidnapped and Haruhi was knocked unconscious and taken to her apartment. Upon waking up, she thinks it was a dream, and checks. When she doesn't get an answer from Phix's apartment, she brakes down, frustrated at herself for being an idiot. -whispers- Cindy, why am I doing this?

Cindy: -whispers back- Because I don't want to get my glitchy self to, and the others are... -she points to a group of arguing hosts, plus the Club Spy, the animal-lover, the revenge-seeker, the female twins, and the French lady-

S: Oh...

C: Yeah. On with this story, which I'm trying my damnedest not to give up on...

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

Haruhi trudges towards Ouran Academy, a gloomy look on her face. This was the day she hated.

It had been a few months since Phix had been... kidnapped. She didn't dwell on the subject, though. But, alas, upon arriving in the abandoned music room, what happened?

Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka all started questioning her on why she was sad and all that, at the same time trying to cheer her up.

"Just shut up already! Just ask Kyoya-sempai, why don't ya?! He knows everything!" Haruhi eventually yelled, stomping over to the farthest couch in the room from the other six hosts and sitting down. She curled up, trying to calm herself down.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

Not but around ten or so minutes later, the door to the music room opened, and after the light and rose petals and the signature "Welcome!" (with only six hosts), did it reveal a male with dark green hair, with one yellow eye and one pink eye.

"Oh, it's a guy," the twins coursed, turning away.

"Uh, I was just wondering if someone named Haruhi Fujioka was here... Maybe I was wrong?"

The voice sounded familiar to the female, who was still sitting far from everyone else. She uncurled herself, turning to look at the person standing in the doorway.

Tears started to blur her vision.

"There is, there is. But, he's currently being anti-social." Tamaki sighed, putting his hand over his heart, a forlorn look on his face.

"... That's not like the Fujiru-chan I know..." the male said, blinking.

'Phix...' Haruhi was relieved. She jumped from the couch, dashing across the room and tackling the male, who fell to the ground. "Phix!"

A happy look crossed Phix's face. "Fujiru-chan?! It really is you!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly, much like she was doing to him (minus the crying part).

"I missed you so much! What happened, where you go?!" Haruhi pulled back, eyes wide. Happy.

"That's, kinda secret right now, with other people here," Phix replied, a blush crossing his cheeks.

Tamaki blinked. Phix, Phix... Oh, he remembered now!

It was that one boy that Haruhi admitted she had a crush on!

"Oh, you people don't really know me, do you? Well, other than my name, and if Fujiru-chan talked about me to you during my... away-time." Phix gave a nervous chuckle, drying Haruhi's face off with the sleeve of his uniform and getting up, Haruhi doing the same (with the standing up part).

"Other than me and Kyoya-sempai, none of them really know about you," Haruhi said. She pointed to the Shadow king, saying, "That's Kyoya. He has information on everyone in the school, which is kind of disturbing. His best friend is, somehow, Tamaki Suoh," she pointed at the violet-eyed blonde. "He's, in short, the good kind of idiot."

"What kind of idiot is the good kind?" the twins chorused, voicing Phix's thoughts aloud. Tamaki went into his corner, sulking.

"Anyways, they're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They try to trick people, and it works for the rest of them. If you listen to their voices long enough, you'll be able to tell the difference." She had pointed towards Hikaru when his name was said, the same with Kaoru.

Continuing on, she pointed at Honey and Mori, saying, "Those two are cousins. The shorter one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls him Honey. The taller one is Takashi Morinozuka, and everyone calls him Mori. The only exceptions to this rule are people they allow and themselves."

"You are forgetting someone, Haruhi..." Kyoya said, writing in The Black Book of Mystery.

"Huh? Oh, right! And then there's the Club Spy-Counselor, who's name is Skai. She isn't here at the moment, but you'll be able to notice her. She's the only other girl who wears the male uniform in this school."

"I'll try to remember that. Anyways, isn't it about time for class? I had to ask a lot of people to actually get here, so... can you come with me, Fujiru-chan?"

"Of course, Phix! We have a lot of catching up to do, too. Ya know?" Haruhi and Phix left Music Room 3, chattering incessantly to one another.

"Okay, men. I have a plan. Even though we all have our own crushes on these females we met randomly, and one of us with a girlfriend," everyone glanced at Kyoya, before staring at Tamaki again, "we have to get Haruhi and Phix together! Of course, secretly. No one outside of the club can know!"

"But what does people we have crushes on and are dating have to do with that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync.

"Okay, so, here's the plan: Haruhi has no interest in any of us, and she likes Phix. Remember, she said that she had a crush on him a week or two ago?"

"I'm surprised you remember that, Tamaki."

"Shut up, Mommy... Anyways, my plan is that we get them together at the end of the week. Each day, one of us will 'confess our love' to Haruhi."

"How will we do that, boss?"

"Yeah, people will always be around."

"That, is where you are wrong. The other members of the club will do something to separate Haruhi and one of us the day that they're supposed to 'confess'. So, then the person and Haruhi would be all alone. And when all of us have 'confessed'... We need to separate Phix and Haruhi from everyone else, and make it to where they're completely alone so they can tell each other how they feel!" Tamaki squealed happily.

"Wow, boss. You couldn't have came up with that idea by yourself..." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, too dense," Kaoru added.

"Of course I didn't come up with it. Don't you know? The author planned that the whole time!" Tamaki exclaimed, breaking The Fourth Wall.

A construction worker came in, waiting for The Fourth Wall breaking to be over.

"Oh yeah. That's how all of the smart things you said happened," the twins chorused.

The man (who we'll call Bob), started repairing the wall.

"So, when'll we start the plan, Tama-chan~?" Honey asked curiously.

"Well, tomorrow of course! And here's the order that we will 'confess'..." Tamaki quickly said the order, a proud grin on his face. "Okay! Everyone, are you ready to start this plan tomorrow?"

The twins and Honey were the only two who nodded, but Mori and Kyoya had also silently agreed.

"Good! Now let us all get to class." Tamaki, as well as the others, left the club room two-by-two to their classes.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: So, as something for you people who read these: This is the last story that I'm going to post as LoD. I'm gonna wipe my slate clean and start fresh, though leave the rest of my stories up. You people seem to enjoy them.

S: Why would they not? You're actually a great writer.

C: Shut up, bro.


	3. Confession One: Tamaki

Confession One: Tamaki

S: Last time, my sister helped Tamaki come up with this incredibly stupid plan to get Haruhi and Phix together.

C: The reason it's incredibly stupid is because it's Tamaki, bro.

S: -sigh- True...

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

Tamaki smiled, as it was the next day. The hosts could finally set their plan into action!

And with that thought in mind, and with everything he needed for school, that is exactly where he headed.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

It was time for the club to open. There wasn't a theme today, not at all. Just the originalness of the club and all of its glory, and the twins bothering Haruhi about something.

They picked her up and took her to a closet (much to the disliking of Haruhi's customers), and shoved her in it, knowing that the King was already there.

"Hello, my princess," Tamaki said, wrapping his arms around Haruhi.

"Stop that, Tamaki-sempai. Why are we in here, anyways?" Haruhi struggled to get out of the male's embrace, with no success.

"Well, darling, I have something I need to tell you..." he replied, leaning down to whisper into Haruhi's ear, "and that something is..."

Haruhi shivered. She didn't like this closeness, not at all.

"..." Tamaki was quiet for a few more seconds, forcing his grin down with a caring smile. "I love you..."

The Fujioka froze up completely. "Uh, Tamaki-sempai..."

"Yes, my dear~?" His caring smile turned into a cheesy grin.

"I... can't return your feelings. You understand, right?"

"Yes, yes..." Tamaki sighed forlornly. He was great at acting, wasn't he?

"So, can we get out of this closet now? It's getting really uncomfortable..." As if on cue, the door opened to show the twins who had put Haruhi in the closet in the first place.

"Sorry, Haruhi," they chorused.

"We had to," Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished with, "Boss needed to talk with you."

And, together, "What was it about~?" Like they didn't know.

"Oh... nothing..." Haruhi replied, going back over to her spot.

Tamaki grinned at the twins.

One down, five to go.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: Huh. This is turning out pretty smoothly for myself. Mainly as, I don't have a based plan for this other than which hosts.

S: Isn't that nice. Maybe I can help you?

C: Technically, you are by doing the recaps. Anyways, do whatever you want.

S: Rating and reviewing, following and favoriting...

C: Yeah, that.


	4. Confession Two: Hikaru

Confession Two: Hikaru

C: Isn't this nice. I've been, y'know, not doing disclaimers for whatever reason. So, while Shik-Shik does recaps...

S: You will be doing disclaimers.

C: Yeah. So, I don't own OHSHC, but I do own this story minus the idea, and Phix and all of the others OCs I made up.

S: And last time, Tamaki 'confessed' to Haruhi.

C: And last time was fucking short. Let's hope I actually make this longer!

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

It was a new day, meaning, well... A new confession, of course. Though, me and you and the hosts new this, only Haruhi and the rest of the school didn't.

And today... Today was Hikaru's day. Which of course, you know that, because of the title of the chapter. Unless you didn't read the title, in which-

Just get on with the story, Cindy.

Fine, fine... Anyways, as I was saying, it was Hikaru's day to 'confess' to Haruhi. This time, though they didn't need a closet.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

It was after school, during club, when Tamaki told Haruhi to go to her homeroom.

This confused Haruhi, but did as she was told. Tamaki took her job of hosting her customers, as well as his own.

Now, Haruhi had a feeling that something wasn't right. Hikaru had left the club only, let's say... Around fifteen minutes before Tamaki talked to her, and that was odd, because Hikaru and Kaoru never left each other.

Finally reaching her homeroom, opening the door, walking inside and shutting the door, Haruhi flipped the light switch upwards, therefore bringing light into the room.

And showing that Hikaru was standing in the middle.

"Hikaru-sempai, what's up with Tamaki-sempai? He was all-"

"Haruhi, come here. I need to talk to you." Hikaru patted the desk he was standing beside, and Haruhi walked over, sliding into said desk.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru leaned close to the female, an odd look in his eyes. He was trying so hard not to laugh at what he was doing. So very, very hard...

"Uh, Hikaru... You're, getting way too close..." Haruhi said, attempting to get out of the desk.

Hikaru chuckled quietly. He leaned closer, his mouth barely brushing against Haruhi's ear. "I love you, Haruhi-chan. Be mine?" He added the honorific and the last two words, because... He loved seeing her reactions. They were just too funny!

Haruhi's face turned red. She shook her head quickly, back and forth and back and forth.

"Sorry, Hikaru-sempai, but, I kinda like someone right now..."

Hikaru sniffled, fake-tears building in his eyes. He turned around, his shoulders shaking as laughter escaped his mouth, sounding more-so like sobs to Haruhi.

"I-I'm sor-"

"No, d-don't be. I understand..." And Hikaru left the room, running back to the Host Club, in which he jumped on Kaoru, unable to contain his laughter an the yell that escaped his twin.

Meanwhile, back in whatever number room that Haruhi's homeroom is, said female had stood up, a confused look on her face.

With a sigh, she started wondering if she should skip the rest of the club for the day.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: And that's that.

S: I'm not sure if it's longer or not.

C: Neither am I. So, I'm gonna write the next one really quickly. Two uploads in one day, whaddaya know!


	5. Confession Three: Kaoru

Confession Three: Kaoru

C: So. Yeah. I only own the story minus the idea, and my characters...

S: And last time, Hikaru confessed.

C: Read on about this time. If you want to.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

The new day came faster than expected for Haruhi. She had skipped the rest of the club yesterday (which of course, probably annoyed Kyoya). Nothing interesting happened.

On the way home from the club, though, someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She had glanced over, seeing Kaoru (which, of course it was Kaoru. It's his day to 'confess').

Anyways, she didn't bother to ask why Hikaru wasn't with him. What she did ask, though, was "Why aren't you with Hikaru-sempai?"

"Because, Haruhi~ I want to spend some time with you." Kaoru grinned, squeezing Haruhi slightly.

"So...?" She glanced over at Kaoru again.

Kaoru shot her a smile, at the same time stopping the both of them. "Haruhi, can I tell you a secret? And you have to promise to never tell anybody. Alright?"

Haruhi sighed, nodding. What even could Kaoru say that was a secret, which would be extremely important?

"I love you~" Kaoru whispered into Haruhi's ear (the one in which Hikaru didn't). "Will you stay with me?" he added. He didn't mean the words; they were something that, if he were hosting alone, he would say to one of his customers.

Haruhi blushed, shaking her head. "No. Like I told Hikaru and Tamaki, I like someone right now..."

"Oh, I see..." Kaoru sniffled, letting a sigh slip through his lips. "Well then, I'll be leaving now... I don't want Hikaru to mess anything up at home..."

"Wait, Kaoru-" Said twin was already far enough away from Haruhi to where the female wouldn't hear the small snickers slipping through his lips. Oh, four more days, four more days... That's when Haruhi and the rest of the club would be happy, wouldn't it?

When they finally get Haruhi and Phix together.

Kaoru giggled. 'Maybe I could convince Boss that it would be a holiday for the Club to celebrate.'

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: Unsure if this is longer or shorter, though I'm goin' on shorter.

S: At least you did two in one day...

C: Yeah.


	6. Confession Four: Kyoya

Confession Four: Kyoya

S: In the last chapter, Kaoru 'confessed'.

C: I don't own Ouran.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

It was Kyoya's day now. You know that by the title, the hosts know that by the plan, and everyone else is oblivious.

Anyways, the club was having a 'Movie Night', though it was just after school. The guests were there, of course, so it wasn't just the club.

Tamaki suggested a horror movie to the rest of the hosts, minus Haruhi. (Poor Haru-chan, being left out of all of this...) The movie Tamaki held up they had all watched, he and Kyoya, Honey and Mori, and Hikaru and Kaoru.

So, it was put in and projected on this white backdrop cloth thing that was hooked to the ceiling. Everyone had popcorn.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai and the twins have been acting weird lately. Have you noticed that?" Haurhi whispered quietly to the Shadow King.

"No, I haven't, Haruhi. But I might be able to figure it out if you tell me more. Should we leave the room to talk about it?"

Haruhi nodded, and the two got up and left the club room.

"Okay, so three days ago, on Tuesday, Tamaki said he loved me, then the next day was Hikaru and then yesterday was Kaoru. I mean, it's so conf-"

"Don't worry about it, then." A smile etched itself onto Kyoya's face. A fake one, yes, but looking overly real.

"Uh, Kyoya-sempai...?" Haruhi trailed off, a confused look on her face.

"Just worry about me." He leaned down, grasping Haruhi's chin in his hand. "I have feelings for you, Haruhi. I have ever since a week or so ago." It was the perfect lie; he'd just have to keep it up.

"I-I'm sorry, sempai, but I can't-"

"It's because of Phix, isn't it? You still love him, even after all that time away from him?"

"W-well, yeah..." A blush spread across the female's face. "I do still love him, so... I can't return your feelings sempai. S-sorry... I should go home. Dad's supposed to be off today, so I want to hang out with him for a bit..." Haruhi quickly turned away from Kyoya, dashing down the hall.

What even was up with the club this week?

Hopefully she wouldn't be bothered on the weekend...

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: So. I'll write the next two chapters today and possibly get them uploaded.

S: And she might write the last chapter, and a bonus chapter. Riiight, Cindy?

C: Maybe...


	7. Confession Five: Mori

Confession Five: Mori

C: Never will own Ouran...

S: Last time, Kyoya 'confessed'.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

It was a sunny Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the children were laughing, a really tall and hot- I mean, nice teenager was walking down the street, his bubbly companion not with him.

It's easy to tell with this description that it's Mori, right?

Right. Anyways...

Haruhi heard a knock on the door to her apartment. With Phix being at the orphanage for the weekend (he liked helping kids with no parents), she had nothing to do.

So who would be visiting her?

She walks over to the door, opening it and showing shock at the fact that Mori was there, and without Honey.

"Hello, Mori-sempai. W-why are you here?" Haruhi stuttered, blinking. "And where's Honey-sempai?"

Mori thought of how to word it. Either way, he would be using a lot of words...

"Come in, please," Haruhi stood aside. She shouldn't be a rude host, should she?

And not the host club type of host, either...

Mori nodded, bending down slightly. It was uncomfortable being in the apartment, but he needed to do continue with the plan, didn't he?

"Do you want some tea or anything?" Haruhi asked. At Mori's shrug, she went to the kitchen.

Mori walked over to that one table thing in that one episode that I can't even remember what it's called and sat on his knees, thinking all of his words over.

He glanced up when a cup was sat in front of him.

"Thank you..." he mumbled, deep voice like heaven- I mean, very soothing.

"No problem. So, why are you here, Mori-sempai?" Haruhi picked her cup up, sipping on her tea.

"Well..." Why was this so hard? Even if he was just lying- Well, maybe that was it. Maybe he just couldn't lie for a completely reasonable purpose?

"Let me guess... You came here to tell me you love me?" Haruhi said, sighing. She started shaking her head when Mori gave a slight nod. "Would you be willing to tell me why the others were doing that...?" He shook his head.

"Well then. Let's just drink our tea and I'll give random guesses as to why they're doing this." Mori nodded. That sounded sort of nice, he guesses.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: I couldn't think of anything for Mori. STFU.

S: Don't be mean to your readers...

C: Shaddap, Shik-Shik...


	8. Confession Six: Honey

Confession Six: Honey

C: Don't own Ouran.

S: Mori didn't 'confess' last time, but instead Haruhi said it for him. So technically, it would be that he did 'confess' last chapter...

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

The next day was supposed to be a peaceful Sunday, no one to bother Haruhi; no Host Club, no nothing.

That changed, of course, when the club's plan continued and a knockity-knock-knock was heard at the apartment door.

Walking over to said wooden obstruction, a sigh escaped Haruhi's mouth. Who was it this time...?

"Hey Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed after Haruhi opened the door. This shocked the female even more than Mori having visited her yesterday; either way, one was without the other. Was Mori-sempai panicking or-?

"Can I come in, Haru-chan? I wanna talk to you about cakes and stuff!" He said 'stuff' urgently, like he had to say it before he forgot.

"We can talk about cakes and stuff, Honey-sempai, as long as 'stuff' doesn't go with the words 'I love you' or something..."

Honey pouted, sighing. "That was why I was told to come here..." He sniffled, but shook his head, a bright smile on his face as he bounced into the apartment. "What kind of cake do you like best, Haru-chan?"

And so, like yesterday with Mori, Haruhi made tea and she and Honey started talking (though mainly Honey rambling on about cake and other things of the such).

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: This was a fairly short chapter. I'm unsure whether the next chapter will be long or not, considering it is the last chapter. I'll probably make it as long as possible.

S: That's nice of you.

VC: It is, considering what you think all of the time.

C: Shut up...


	9. True Love

True Love

C: Last actual chapter... I don't own Ouran, neither does Shik-Shik.

S: Last time, Honey _technically _'confessed'.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

It was Monday again; that meant the start of a new week, going to class, and at the end of the day going to the Host Club.

Haruhi wasn't looking forward to the last one.

It was the middle of her Math lesson (the teacher wasn't explaining anything well), when the lights cut off. And by the lights, I mean all of the lights in the school.

The convenient thing? The sky was cloudy, so there wasn't any full sunlight.

So no one in the class noticed when two figures grabbed Haruhi and took her out of the room.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Ow! What the hell you two!?" Haruhi exclaimed as she was pushed in a broom closet. She fell on someone, who immediately wrapped their arms around her.

"Fujiru-chan?"

"Phix?"

"We'll come back for you two at lunch~" The voice of the Hitachiin twins rang out before the door was shut and locked.

"Stupid twins..." Haruhi mumbled in frustration, blushing when she realized Phix was still holding her.

"Uh, Fujiru-chan... Since it's gonna be a while until we get out of this closet, can I tell you something...?" Phix was thankful for the darkness; it meant Haruhi couldn't see how red his face was.

"Sure, Phix. I guess I should tell you something too..." Haruhi was thankful for the same reason.

"Same time?"

"S-sure..." Haruhi turned around in Phix's arms, staring up at him (without seeing, of course. Remember, it is still dark).

"I love you," they chorused. Both faces turned darker in color, if possible.

"You- you do?" Haruhi said, shocked.

Phix had started smiling, a giddy feeling in his stomach. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Haruhi's gently.

Said female blinked before letting her eyes close slowly. Kissing Phix felt _amazing_ to her; she had wanted to kiss him for a long time; it was the same for Phix.

They both sat on the floor of the broom closet, just chatting and kissing and being all lovey-dovey and stuff.

Eventually, though, they fell asleep and were forgotten about (until Tamaki asked about them, before the Host Club opened).

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

C: Done. Bonus chapter may be a possibility, if many people request it.

S: Why not just write one for the fun of it?

C: Because, Shik-Shik... I'm tired.

S: -sigh-


End file.
